


Stay With Me

by Lucianhuntress



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucianhuntress/pseuds/Lucianhuntress
Summary: One night stand turns into one whole week. Your work is calling you away from San Francisco, but feelings you hoped not to feel have erupted somewhere inside of you. Eddie feels the same and begs you to stay.“What can I do to make you stay?” he asked eventually.“I don’t know,” you sighed and glanced at him over your shoulder, “I guess you’ll just have to tie me up.”





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherni/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to my dear friend, Sherni. <3

Eddie Brock was a reporter. 

_ Was. _

Once he stood at the top of the world. Top of the journalist’s world. Then he fell, came down like an avalanche, destroying not only his but someone else’s life as well. He was the one you felt envious at a time — and you still did, even if he had lost everything he once had.

It was just a coincidence to bump into him on the darkened streets of San Francisco. That coincidence turned into a few drinks between a professional and a defeated man. The drinks turned into oblivious flirting, the drunk and terrible kind. But both of you felt the need to feel more than just a casual handshake.

Flirting made Eddie eventually glad to show you his apartment — which you wanted to see, eagerly,  _ just for inspiration. _ You were a reporter after all; what could be better than gain inspiration from someone so talented.

Talented to undress you hungrily yet so gently. Talented to leave your body aching, trembling, and starved for more. 

The week in San Francisco was over fast. Way too fast. It was a week you spent in his bed instead of visiting the places you should have. 

But damn how you hated the fact that your next job would be on the opposite side of the country. 

“Do you really have to go?” he asked, obviously afraid of losing whatever it was he gained in one week. 

You tried to smile. His question was the reason you didn’t want to stay with the same person for too long. It was a strict rule you made long time ago. And you were afraid of the tiny seedling that had started to bud inside your heart. You wanted to lock it away and never speak of it again, but...

“Yeah, I do.” 

He made an obvious pout and crossed his arms over his chest.

Another pair of socks flew into your wide open suitcase lying on the floor. Most of them were clean; you hadn’t used that many clothes on your week-long trip anyway.

“What can I do to make you stay?” he asked eventually. 

“I don’t know,” you sighed and glanced at him over your shoulder, “I guess you’ll just have to tie me up.”

It was only a joke.  _ Okay, a half-joke. _ Because you wanted a reason to stay. Because you didn’t want to leave him either. 

“Tie you up?” he repeated. 

Not even a second passed when you hear the cold clink of belt, and a swish as it flew through the hoops of his jeans. 

“What are you—” 

You were too late to question his actions. He pulled your hands behind your back and tied up your wrists with his leather belt. His warm breath tickled your ear and your response was a weak gasp.

“I didn’t know you’d actually do it.” Your exhale wavered from a sudden rush in your veins. You didn’t expect to enjoy it either. Somehow you loved how you were at his mercy, unable to tell his next intention.

“Is it working?” His question was just a whisper. A whisper that made you weak in the knees. Your body was ready to give up and relax. But you wanted more than your hands in a tight bundle behind your back.

You let out an amused chuckle. “I think I need more than just a piece of leather around my wrists.”

He pushed his face even closer to your ear. So close you could feel his lips brushing against it. “I see how it is,” he murmured. 

The bed was still a mess after the last time. Pillows and blankets were here and there — completely unnecessary for the dance of two. You both had been too deep in lust to realize the surroundings or the neighbour’s furious slamming against the door. 

This new side of rough and passionate Eddie drove your mind a step closer to insanity. You didn’t want to satisfy him with this knowledge and it would have been too early to give in to it. To give into the feelings that rested inside of you, waiting to be heard.

His body pressed you against the soft mattress, and it sank as you fell deeper into it. His waist was close to your rear and his other hand kept your bound hands tightly behind your back. 

_ Is it wrong to want you that badly? _

Your mind buzzed like a beehive, living through every touch his other hand made. His free hand caressed your side and sent shivers across your body. He leaned in again to nibble your ear tip, gently. And he slowly began planting kisses everywhere, and all those places his soft lips touched were left with a burning tingle. You were both excited and curious to see where his path of bliss and destruction led.

“You’re quiet,” he mumbled against your bare shoulder, “you’re never this quiet.”

Heat rose to your cheeks and you were glad he couldn’t see your flustered expression; your face was pressed against the mattress. 

Somehow he sounded like ‘the fun part’ was just about to begin. “Guess I’ll have to make you scream like you always do.”

“Mmhmm,” was your attempt at a response. Trying to keep the pleased sighs as a secret proved to be quite the task.

He lifted the pressure from your aching wrists and untied you — never giving you a chance for escaping. He rolled you around, unbuttoned your dress shirt and tied your hands above your head. You were tied against the bed frame. 

Now you were able to see the mischievous grin on his lips. 

“I hope I didn’t tie you up too roughly,” he stated casually, “because I’m going to make you regret for even planning to leave.”

“You know it’s for wor—” before you even managed to finish the sentence, he had crashed his lips against yours. You melted right away and your brain stopped functioning properly. His hands roamed along your bare chest, quickly getting rid of your bra. He fondled your breasts gently and you could have sworn you had lava between your legs. 

It didn’t take long for him to entice a delirious moan through your previously sealed lips. It was something he had waited for a while. A sound of your pleasure. His trail of kisses continued and the ache inside your core grew rapidly. Soon you had only one thing in your mind left; how to sate the hunger?

Jeans were his next target. You could have questioned yourself: why even dress up in the first place? The last time you two were in the bed was supposed to be  _ the _ last time. Ever. But you found yourself begging for him to pull them away as soon as possible. He seemed to enjoy to see you writhe in front of him.

After removing the jeans, he decided to start teasing you. Your pants were soaked already and he flashed a proud smile, before bending down to kiss your hips. And if it had only been your hips, but he pushed your panties aside just enough for him to tease your wet slit with long, tedious strokes.

You wanted more, but you couldn’t get his fingers any closer to you, thanks to the leather belt. 

“Eddie,” you mewled and pulled your other leg closer your body, or at least you tried. He pulled it back and spread your legs a little. With the widest smug smile on his face, he lowered down to tease you with his tongue.

Every nerve in your system became so self aware you couldn’t tell your head from your toes. It all felt so good. 

His tongue was just as merciless as his fingers were. Both worked in perfect unison to bring you to your ruin, fingers pumped in and out and his tongue circled around your bundle of nerves. Your toes curled and your mouth kept gasping for air. Your heart pounded against your ribcage desperately.

The bliss approached like a warm blow of air. Your whole body was coated with it and it prickled every part of your body, growing stronger with every slow circle of his tongue.

Your legs clenched, with a weak mewl escaping your mouth. You felt him smiling against your wetness, satisfied for his triumph and your fall.

“Eddie,” you groaned weakly, your body still trembling in pleasure. “I want…”

“Can’t hear you,” he smiled sweetly. You glared at him, causing him to chuckle. “You still wanna leave?”

“If you think this is enough for me to stay you’re wro—”

He started to undress himself swiftly. Your mouth jarred open again as you stared at him, legs weak and limp against the mattress from the previous scene.

“Will you let me go?” you breathed as you watched him get rid of his jeans. Somehow that moment still made a part of your brain freeze. Even if you had seen the same scene a million times already.  _ Probably. _

“How far will you go?” he asked as he threw his underwear across the room. 

“I…”

You bit your lip seductively and you could see the beginning of a fight passing through his frozen gaze. To conquer you slowly or claim what is his right away? You hated how much you loved the sound of that. 

He was as speechless as you were, but there was a different look in his eyes. Instead of saying anything, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere. 

Somehow you managed to wriggle your wrists free, and before he noticed, you had already swung the belt around him to pull his body closer. 

“Finish what you started,” you ordered him sternly, hoping to avoid the inevitable talk. You didn’t want to hear it, yet it was something your heart craved for. 

“Aye aye captain,” he laughed and captured your lips into a searing kiss. 

You were desperate to get rid of your ruined panties. Fortunately he noticed your discomfort and he aided the cause with his well trained fingers, sending them flying behind his shoulder as soon as he managed to rip them off.

His bare body was finally against yours, hearts beat in a choir, united after a brief parting. Lips searched for another, like drunk from inhaling the scents of each other. It turned into a battle of tongues, neither one giving up easily. You let your arms feel out his back and feel how his muscles moved as his hand started wandering again.

A tiny clink against the wooden floor announced the end of the battle; the belt fell from your grasp as his fingers plungered into you again. You let out a moan against his lips and he smiled. It was his victory. 

He pushed your legs apart and lined himself up with your entrance. You dug your nails into his back as he smeared your juices with his hardened length. 

It felt like an eternity, before he sank into you and filled your core. It was his turn to let out a tiny gasp of relief. He took a pause, just so you could get used to him being inside of you. But you were too lost in the lust to care.

That tiny pause was just another eternity, sweet but tormenting. He placed a gentle kiss on your lips before he started moving. He pushed into you slowly at first. You let your body relax and enjoy every single thrust he made into you.

Hips slammed against hips. Grunts filled the room like a magical chant. Your mind became clouded as you kept looking at him grunting and hovering above you. Your gaze seemed to catch his attention and he leaned in closer to kiss you, while thrusting into you in a crazed speed.

You wanted every bit of him and he gave you everything, and more.

Suddenly he grabbed you and lifted you up to straddle him. He thrusted into you from below, while you used whatever muscles you could to lift yourself, and sink again. His length disappeared into you with every bounce you made. 

“You’re perfect,” he muttered in intoxication. 

You stopped him with another kiss, knowing there would be more of those words that made your heart race like a butterfly. 

“Shut up,” you murmured against his lips. Another weak gasp escaped past your lips as he pushed into you. You could begin to feel his member throbbing steadily, on the edge of a release.

He buried his face against your neck and gently sucked the skin of it, leaving an obvious lovemark. Even if you wanted to try to stop yourself from mewling, you couldn’t. He ushered his hand between your tangled bodies and let his fingertips roll around nub. 

Everything grew void as the familiar burning feeling took over your body. You clenched around his pulsating length, his name falling from your lips like a spell. He thrusted a few more times, leaving fierce kisses on your chest and collarbones.

You felt powerless again as you collapsed against the mattress. 

Eddie fell down next to you and pulled your body against his. His heart was still beating furiously, and you felt it.

“I love you,” he finally said “I want you to stay. Stay with me.”

How can one week make you feel such a strong emotion? It was a myth to you all this time, yet you knew how you felt. How badly you wanted to stay with him.

“I know,” you answered, biting your lip hard enough to draw blood. “I…”

The words were there, but you forgot how to speak. Your mouth felt dry.

“Just stay with me,” he repeated. There was a certain sadness in his tone, and you knew why. He had nothing, but you.

“I’ll stay.”


End file.
